Shadow Realm
by CrazyFanWriter0808
Summary: Arana is a girl with some extraordinary powers. She is banished from her home in the shadow realm and must be taught about the heart of the cards by none other than Yami and Yugi. will she succeed in her quest and will romance ensue for Yami and Yugi? read to find out! Rated T cuz im paranoid


Me: HAHAHAHAHA! i win Yuni. i got a new story up. and you said i couldn't do it well ha! proved you wrong. -crosses my arms defiantly- never mess with a hikari.

Yuni: -slumps and sighes heavily- you certianly have proved my wrong and i realize that now.

Yami: -appears out of nowhere- i aslo found that out the hard way.

Yugi: -walks in- Hey Jen!

Me: -smiles and waves- Hiya Yugi. glad you two could make it. -pulls out a two liter of coke- want some?

Yugi: -nods- yes please and thank you

Yuni and Yami: oh no! - reaches for the coke

me:-evil smirk- oh yes i own nothing but the plot and Arana, monster and girl

* * *

All around me crashes could be heard, screams of pain and sorrow filled the air. With my abilities given to me by the spirits of the card game Duel Monsters my senses were increased a thousand fold. I could smell blood and death in the very air I was breathing. One scent in particular caught my attention; it was my mom's blood. I raced down the hill I was on and saw my mother right outside town with Gaia the Fierce Knight's javelin impaling her. But Gaia was not as I remembered him from my journeys; his helm was all wrong and it was controlling his mind. The monsters within my deck gasped and shuddered at the destruction "Mom! NOOOOOO!"

I ran to my mother's side at least I would be with her as she passed. Another thing about my abilities is that it allows me to use Purification which releases anything's mind from darkness and control. As the life in my mother dimmed I called on my ability.

"I call on the monsters of new and of old; guide me in my quest. Let me release this mind from the shadows and save the soul inside! PURIFICATION!"

As the spell left my lips all the monsters that were attacking, stopped and were released. Soon they all were gathered before me begging forgiveness for the damage they had done. Being the most influential person in this realm allowed me to make the decision on forgiveness or punishment for the poor beasts. I, of course, chose forgiveness and had to explain to the crowd why.

"People of the world why would I do something as stupid and reckless as you accuse me of? Have I not kept peace between us and the monsters of our realm? These monsters all acted out the way they did because one sick human mind had put helms and neck braces on them to cloud and disable their minds. I have released monsters in front of you all before, many of you I have freed as well. You know of the spell I use and I used it here. Look around you; what do you see? Metal helms and neck braces that connect right into the brainstem; the source of movement, free thought and action, and of judgment. With those machines the brainstem is overwhelmed and compromised. I will hear no more of these ridiculous complaints." And with that said I turned to leave as I desired to say farewell to my mother and grieve for her.

But one voice rose to my ears; a commanding voice that brought along the smell of the machines to my nose. I had a suspect. "Arana, didn't you lose your mother to that Gaia?" the man had a smirk upon his face and wished to challenge the authority given to me by the people and Duel Monsters themselves.

The monsters could feel my disgust for the man turn into a swirling rage. With my magicians beside me I turned slowly, reining in the rage that was threatening to envelope me. "Sir what are you called? And where do you sire from?"

"My name is Arakon but I call myself the Dark Ruler. Reason being I rule over the minds of beings shrouding them in darkness and fear. It means not the roots of my origin, only that I will destroy you so I may have the power that is so rightfully mine." With that the man rose into the air and was surrounded in black shadows.

I could smell his transformation, so in response I began mine. Light surrounded me completely, many in the crowd gasping and awing in delight. They love it when their heroine comes out full force. Our transformations completed at the same time. I landed first, clad in the armor of Ra. A gift he gave me when my powers were fully realized. Unsure on what to expect I stood my ground as the so called Dark Ruler landed and dismissed the shadows around him.

"Now girl I call forth the monster you have only dreamed of meeting, the monster which you owe your namesake. Arana come forth and banish this girl to the world parallel to our own, banish her to Earth!"

With a terrifying screech crossed with the yowl of a pained cat I was blasted through a portal and cast, dazed into the world of light and sun. My true form quickly changed into my human disguise and I laid unconscious in a sea of light and color. I came through a bit; in mere minutes I recovered some awareness of my surroundings. I heard people calling for an ambulance and for help I tried to lift my arm but I caused myself more pain as I coughed up blood due to my intake of breath. I felt a person hold my head tightly to protect my neck if it was broken. Soon I desired for my deck to be in my hands. I reached down towards my belt and deck carrier but my hand was stopped by another. But I still hear the clicking and snapping of my deck being removed. In an instant I reacted, crying out in pain and distress; I didn't want to lose the one thing I had of my father. But a voice hushed me and I felt my deck being pressed into my hands. I held the cards to my chest desperately, I had lost everything, my home, my mother, my friends, and I had failed to do the one thing my people asked me to do; protect them from evil and the darkness that possessed the minds of many. I cried; for the first time in too many years I cried my heart out. I had cried myself to sleep as soon as the EMTs arrived.

Many hours passed as I regained my wakeful mind. I could sense many powerful beings around me and I thought I passed. But I heard the beeping of machines and voices talking about me.

"She is a lucky one. She only had a couple of scratches and bruises and one bruised lung. No concussion even with the impact of her head into the concrete. It is as if she was wearing a helmet of sorts. Mr. Muto, will you and your grandson be caring for this young girl?"

A voice much like that of my closest father figure spoke "Yes sir even though she is not our family no one has said anything about her so we have decided to let her into our home." The man even looked like my father figure, Sugoroku, height, hair and all. But Sugoroku had no family that is why I knew that I was no longer home. I looked over to the window and looked out into the distance not even noticing the other presence in the room, though he must of saw that I was awake because I heard him gasp. The noise was barely audible, even with my heightened senses I still barely heard it. My eyes flicked from the window to the other being inside the room with me.

To say that his appearance surprised me is an understatement. I was shocked. His hair rose into black spikes tipped with the purest amethyst that matched his eyes that were wide and innocent. He was on the petite side but well proportioned. He was paler then most but did not smell of illness. Soon a throbbing pain appeared in my wrist and I saw what I feared most, the poison of human medicine. I ripped off all the cords that were connected to me I began to chant the same spell the Mystic Elf uses when she heals others. A glow surrounded me as I felt myself heal. I grabbed the sheet that was on the bed I wrapped it tightly around myself before I got up. Grabbed my clothes and walked into the nearby toilet and shut the door. Five minutes later I appeared in my amethyst and crimson leather garb. I grabbed my knap-sack and my deck and shoving it into my belt box, I left the room. I needed to get home before that psychopath destroys every person and thing I hold dear. The boy that was in the room beside me hurried after me. I simply broke into a run, heading towards an open, screen-less window ahead of me. Within moments I reached it and dove out, calling forth my Luster Dragon to catch me mid fall. Being the faithful dragon he was he caught me and lowered me to the ground. As quickly as he appeared he disappeared, vanishing into thin air. I started to walk off but a wave of fatigue over swept me and my trustworthy Rapid Fire Magician caught my collapsing body and the boy, doctor, and Sugoroku look alike ran out and helped me back inside the hospital. I would have put up a fight but I had no energy, I had not eaten a substantial meal for Ra knows how long. In response of me thinking of food my stomach growled loudly painting a blush onto my face although no one seemed to mind because after I was settled back into the bed the doctor handed me a menu but I tossed it away motioning to my bag. The boy simply grabbed it and handed it to me. I dug through it and found the last meal my mother made for me. My birthday meal; it consisted of fried green tomatoes, slice of honey roasted ham and stuffing. Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes but I still ate asking Ra to allow her into paradise because she had an untimely death. Soon the power I had been sensing came to my mind and I followed the aura back to the boy and the pendent around his neck. The closer I looked at the pendent the more I realized what it was. The Millennium Puzzle.

"Is that the Millennium Puzzle around your neck?" I asked cautiously my voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"How did you know?" the boy and Sugoroku look alike asked surprised I knew. I also sensed caution in the boy's voice; obviously from experience of it nearly being stolen multiple times.

"You need not to worry about me stealing the puzzle. I have enough shadow magic as is. But I do have a question for the pharaoh. May I speak with him?" I asked looking at the teen directly in the eye showing that I was not lying and I desperately needed to speak with said pharaoh.

The boy nodded and began talking to the aura body next to him. Soon the auras switched. The powerful, commanding aura I sensed inside the puzzle and beside the boy was replaced by the aura of said boy and I was shocked by how quickly the transformation took. I glanced at the doctor and demanding with my eyes that we were to be left alone. He seemingly got the message because he left the room with the Sugoroku look alike.

Turning back to the Pharaoh I began to lay out my story. "My name is Arana. At birth Ra blessed me by fusing my mind with the legendary monster Arana the Pure. Arana can mimic any monster hence my ability to copy Mystic Elf's healing chant. But I am from a parallel universe. Banished by a man who used mine and Arana's bond against her and clouded her mind with a machine that forces darkness and fear into the minds of others. I need to get back soon but first I must hone my skills and I am asking you for help. Who better to teach me about the heart of the cards then the pharaoh, his reincarnated lover, and the grandfather of said teen?" I asked but then noticed the blush upon the pharaoh's face and the embarrassment coming from the aura of the boy. "Shit, I said too much, didn't I? Mother used to say I had a problem about that."

The pharaoh coughed obviously embarrassed but soon caught on to what I said. "You said used to. What do you mean?"

I looked down sadly and clutched the amulet my mother made me so no matter where we were we could still talk to one another. "My mother was killed by the man who has used Arana's bond with me as a weapon against the people of the Shadow Realm. When souls are banished here and if they have good hearts they are reborn there. During my original time here on Earth I was an Egyptian, banished to the shadows in order to save my soul. The Thief King Bakura tried to kill you with a poison dart but I took it to save you. I can still sense his aura, but it isn't as dark as before. You, young pharaoh, had just taken the throne. I was a servant in the palace. Your Court Magician Mahad told you the only way to save me was to send my soul to the shadows. He was right I was reborn shortly after. Lives in the Shadow Realm are different. Lives are longer and anatomy is different. Either gender can get pregnant."

Soon a yawn forced its way out of me. The pharaoh just chuckled and glared at him. "You should rest Arana; sounds like you have been through Hell. I will make sure you are only hooked up to monitors and nothing else."

* * *

both Hikaris: -giggling hyperly in a corner

both Yamis: -panting after the chase-

Yami: our hikaris share the same reaction to caffine and sugar. at least theyre settled now

Yuni: -nods-

me: oh Who ever did say we were settled -evil smirk and a fit of giggles-

Both Yamis: O.O Please Review!


End file.
